Talk:Nemo's Reef Wiki
Nemo's Reef Wiki Redesign Plans Over the next several weeks, I plan to implement an entirely fresh look and improved organizational scheme for this wiki including images and an overall theme that better fits the game setting. I have been playing Nemo's Reef avidly for nearly a year, and have been active for several months at a well-informed and current forum for the game. Drawing on the wealth of knowledge from that forum, along with my own experience through level 50 helps me to envision a helpful, informative, and enjoyable interactive experience for the wiki reader. I am also able to decipher some of the code files to gain information on upcoming events prior to their implementation to the game. I hope to be able to keep wiki readers ready for new content as it is released. (Let it be known that I am not employed by Disney or any of its development affilliates.) I am aware of other contributors to this wiki, and I welcome their assistance in this project that is already gaining considerable size even before the overall layout is done. I know that I will not be able to complete all of this on my own, and I do not delude myself about ownership, as I understand that a wiki should be a community project that anyone may contribute to in a positive way. But in order to implement some aspects that I have in mind, and to keep things moving forward, as well as handle any mischief that may occur as popularity grows, it will be necessary to have admin rights on the wiki. Since the founder is the only admin/bureaucrat for the site, and they have long been inactive, I am petitioning for adoption of the wiki. As there is already considerable information on the main page, the approach I will take will be to have most of the pages ready prior to linking everything to/from the main page. This means that I will not be chaging this page in particular for some time, but eventually the information contained in it will be moved in sections to individual pages, and then this page will be updated as the main landing and navigation page for the completed wiki. I welcome comments or additional discussion regarding my ideas for this wiki. Regards, Entharion (My Wall) 14:16, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Adoption successful - updates to Main Page progressing If you have been visiting this page over the past year or so, you have probably noticed some major changes have occurred recently. My request to adopt the wiki was approved. This means I now have access to all the tools to bring the wiki to life. I have already begun reorganizing the information that was already present here, and have updated some aspects of the overall theme of the wiki, most notably various graphic elements. There are a number of features available, and I will incorporate a few of them in the near future, including forums, chat, and lists of ideas and other things that I welcome assistance with. I would like this wiki to develop into a community of Nemo's Reef enthusiasts (some call us Nemoholics ;p) who gather here to socialize and enjoy the game more fully than simply playing alone. In the meantime, watch for changes to the wiki on a daily basis. There is a lot of information available to me, so it will take some time to process it all, but the end result should prove well worth the effort. Cheers everyone! Entharion (My Wall) 17:20, July 21, 2014 (UTC)